RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 2
RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 2 (RTAR2) is the second installment of RealShowFan's (RSF) version of the Emmy Award-winning reality television game show The Amazing Race. RTAR2 featured 12 zany teams of two, with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world for one million fictional dollars. The season was first aired in RealityFanForum (RFF), then got transferred to ORG TAVRN (Proboards) and was completed in ORG TAVRN (Zeta). The first episode aired on October 21, 2009 at 6:30AM EST and usually aired once every 1-2 weeks, with the season finale on May 16, 2010 at 11:30AM EST. Production Development & Filming RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 2 ''lasted for 18 days, shorter than any The Amazing Race franchise, and traveled over 27,000 miles. The teams raced in 9 countries, 4 being countries or territories never visited in the original franchise, those being Guatemala, Honduras, Paraguay, and Falkland Islands. Other countries visited include Australia, Malaysia, Cambodia, Vietnam, and United States of America, with the final leg in the state of Massachusetts and Finish Line in Springfield. This race featured the first team to quit, and demonstrated a penalty of not stating who would do the Roadblock. '''Cast' Applications were due on September 22, 2009, two days after the ending of RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 1 (RTAR1). Semi-finalist interviews were held sometime in late September 2009 and the final casting interviews were held in Los Angeles around early October 2009. Scouting locations were performed during late September 2009. Results The following teams participated in the race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Placements are listed in finishing order. Red means the team was eliminated. Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward. A normal Blue means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and were ripped of all their money and weren't given any in the subsequent leg. An italic Blue means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and were Marked for Elimination. An underlined Blue means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speedbump in the leg following. An orange >''' means the team chose to Yield; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the Yield was available but wasn't used. A purple >''' means the team chose to U-Turn; '''< indicates the team who received it. A leg number with <> indicates the U-Turn was available but wasn't used. Matching colors +''' indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection. Episode Title Quotes Titles for episodes are usually taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. Ironically, not one person has been featured in more than one episode title. : 00. Cast Information 01. "We Have To Take A TOUR!" - Debra 02. "There Are The Fake Queens!" - Penelope 03. "We're Farmers But We Don't Farm Oranges." - Martin 04. "If We're Last Because Of Him I'll Sue Him!" - Mitch 05. "I Beat You! I Beat You!" - Bryanna 06. "Revenge Is Sweet, Sweeter If Long Delayed, Like Success!" - Gabrielle 07. "There's A Cupid In Dubai!" - Kristine 08. "Paintballs Can Leave You Marks!" - Fast Forward Warning 09. "I Have No Expedia Skills, But I Say We Should Go For It." - Lee 10. "To Me They're Like A Troop Of Cheerleaders In Uniform." - Lionel 11. "No, I Am Not Diabetes-Positive!" - Keith 12. "Please Lord Let Us Find The Clue..." - Mackenzie 13. "I'm So Excited To Dominate The Men." - Holly 14. "6 Continents, 12 Countries, And More Than 40,000 Miles..." - Phil Prizes Prizes were awarded to the first team to check-in for each leg. : '''Leg 1 - $10,000 for each team member Leg 2 - A trip for two to Hong Kong, China Leg 3 - A motorcycle for each team member Leg 4 - A trip for two to Paris, France Leg 5 - A trip for two to South Africa Leg 6 - A 12.5 foot catamaran for each team member Leg 7 - A trip for two to the Bahamas Leg 8 - A Sony High Definition Handycam for each team member Leg 9 - A trip for two to Auckland and Wellington, New Zealand Leg 10 - A trip for two to Buenos Aires, Argentina Leg 11 - Leave Pitstart 10 minutes earlier than actual time Leg 12 - $1,000,000 Race summary Leg 1 (United States of America → Canada) *Mountain View, California, USA (Shoreline Amphitheatre) (Starting Line) * San Jose (San Jose International Airport) to Toronto, Ontario , Canada (Toronto Pearson International Airport) *Toronto (Niagara Falls) *Toronto (CN Tower) *Oshawa (General Motors Centre) *Oshawa (Valleyview Gardens) *Oshawa (Camp Samac) *Port Hope (Town Hall) *Kingston (Fort Henry) The first Detour had teams choosing between Wait Up or Count Down. In Wait Up, teams had to use the elevator to go to the glass floor to retrieve their clue. In Count Down, teams had to count the number of stairs there are in the tower. In the first Roadblock of the race, one team member had to score a shot against professional hockey player Dan Turple. ;Additional tasks *Teams were given the choice to choose between three flights to Toronto. Three teams chose the Air Canada flight, four chose the United Airlines flight, and the remaining four teams chose the Delta Airlines flight. *At Niagara Falls, teams had to be toured the falls by the 'Maid of the Mist'. *At Oshawa, teams had to search Camp Samac for their clue. Leg 2 (Canada → Sweden) * Toronto (Toronto Pearson International Airport) to Stockholm, Sweden (Stockholm-Arlanda Airport) *Stockholm (Dahlens Coffee Shop) *Stockholm (Gamla Stan - Stortorget) *Stockholm (Deutsche Schule Stockholm) *Stockholm (Mediterranean Museum of Antiquities) At the Detour, teams chose between Serve Coffee or Serve The Queen. In Serve Coffee, teams must properly serve a table of customers some coffee. In Serve The Queen, teams must fit a crown to one of the queens. At the Roadblock, one team member learned Swedish taught by a teacher, and then was tested their learnings by a student. Leg 3 (Sweden → Poland → Italy) * Stockholm (Stockholm Centralstation) to Uppsala (Uppsala Centralstation) *Uppsala (Uppsala University) *Uppsala (Carl Linnaeus Garden) * Stockholm (Stockholm-Arlanda Airport) to Warsaw, Poland (Warsaw Frederic Chopin Airport) *Warsaw (Łazienki Park) * Warsaw (Warsaw Central Station) to Gniezno (Gniezno Train Station) *Gniezno (Cathedral) *Gniezno (Hotel Gewert) (Leg mid-point; teams are told this is not the Pitstop and must continue) (Overnight rest) * Gniezno to Padova, Italy *Padova (Abbazia di Santa Giustina) *Padova (Prato della Valle) *Padova (Righetto Coffee Shop) *Padova (Tomb of Antenor) *Padova (San Canziano Church) At the Roadblock, one team member must search the orangery for a red orange. At the first Detour of the leg, teams had to choose between Hand It To Me or Travel With Me. In Hand It To Me, teams must win three times in a game of handball. In Travel With Me, teams must walk around the park for the specific locations. At the second Detour, teams were given the choice either to Help Yourself or Do-It-Yourself. In Help Yourself, teams drank a jug filled with cold espresso. In Do-It-Yourself, teams made their own espresso. ;Additional tasks *At Hotel Gewert, after receiving news that they must continue on, teams had to sign up for one of three buses going to their next destination. *At Prato della Valle, teams had to search for the cluebox with their next clue amongst fake clueboxes. Leg 4 (Italy) *Lucca (Piazza Napoleone) (Tower Guinigi) *Lucca (San Michele in Foro) *Lucca (Cicli Bizzarri) *Lucca (San Frediano Church) *Lucca (Palazzo Micheletti) The race's first Fast Forward is featured in Tower Guinigi, where they have to count the number of stairs in approximation and take a good photo of the view as depicted in the clue. At the Roadblock, one team member must find matching Italian pastries from the locals. At the Detour, it was a choice between Differentiate or Accumulate. In Differentiate, teams tried to categorize the names, pictures and functions of different bicycles. In Accumulate, teams tried to repair a bicycle. ;Additional task *At San Frediano Church, teams quietly searched among the few clueboxes for the one with their next clue. Leg 5 (Italy → Angola) * Pisa (Galileo Galilei International Airport) to Luanda, Angola (Quatro de Fevereiro Airport) *Luanda (Hospital Josina Machel-Maria Pia) *Luanda (Mussulo) *Luanda (Kissama National Park) The Detour let teams choose between Oar or Shore. In Oar, teams rowed to a buoy with their clue. In Shore, teams dug for a box with their clue. ;Additional task *At Hospital Josina Machel-Maria Pia, teams needed to donate 1,000 Angola Kwanzas worth before receiving their next clue. Leg 6 (Angola → United Arab Emirates) * Luanda (Quatro de Fevereiro Airport) to Dubai, United Arab Emirates (Dubai International Airport) *Dubai (Grand Mosque) *Dubai (Bastakia Quarter) *Dubai (Wafi City) *Dubai (Wafi City - Wafi Gourmet) *Dubai (Dubai Court) *Dubai (Dubai Museum) At the Detour, teams chose between By Wind-Power or By Resting. In By Wind-Power, teams had to keep pouring water on a machine to make it conduct electricity. In By Resting, teams searched the art gallery for a painting with a clue envelope in it. At the Intersected Roadblock, one member from each team, making it two members per Intersected team, had to eat the local cuisine. Leg 7 (United Arab Emirates → People's Republic of China) *Dubai (Baniyas Square) * Dubai (Dubai International Airport) to Fuzhou, People's Republic of China (Fuzhou Changle International Airport) *Fuzhou (Wuyi Square) *Fuzhou (Yu Hill) (Jinjishan Park) *Fuzhou (Fujian Xinhua Bookstore) *Fuzhou (Binfen Park) For the Fast Forward, the team had to finish a course while paintballs are thrown heavily at them. At the Roadblock, one team member had to reach to the top of Yu Hill, to the white pagoda, and retrieve a Travelocity Gnome. At the Detour, teams had to decide between Monkey Business or Over The Wall. In Monkey Business, teams went to Pingshan Park and found their next clue while monkeys distract them. In Over The Wall, teams went to Tiantian Restaurant and ate a local delicacy, Buddha Jumps Over The Wall. ;Additional Tasks *At Dubai, teams had to take an Abra, a local transport, to the other side of Dubai Creek. *At Fujian Xinhua Bookstore, teams searched for a book titled 極速前進, meaning 'The Amazing Race'. Leg 8 (People's Republic of China) * Fuzhou (Fuzhou Changle International Airport) to Hong Kong (Hong Kong International Airport) *Tsuen Wan (Nina Tower) (unused) *Tsuen Wan (Tsuen Wan Plaza) *Tsuen Wan (Riviera Plaza) *Tsuen Wan (Riviera Plaza - Ice Chalet) * Tsuen Wan (Tsuen Wan Ferry Pier) to Ma Wan (Park Island Pier) *Ma Wan (Park Island - Tung Wan Beach) *Ma Wan (Park Island - Noah's Ark Garden) At the Detour, teams chose between Shopaholics or Moviegoers. In Shopaholics, teams used their money to buy the needed items from the list. In Moviegoers, teams must spot which movie a Jackie Chan movie scene came from. The Roadblock required the team member to skate around the rink eight times. ;Additional Task *Before heading to the Pitstop, teams must properly build a sandcastle at Tung Wan Beach. Leg 9 (People's Republic of China → Thailand → New Zealand) * Ma Wan (Park Island Pier) to Central (Central Ferry Pier No. 2) *Admiralty (Ocean Park) *Wong Chuk Hang (Hong Kong Police Training School) * Hong Kong (Hong Kong International Airport) to Chiang Mai, Thailand (Chiang Mai International Airport) *Chiang Mai (Pimanthip Golf Course) *Chiang Mai (Chiang Mai Thai Cookery School) *Chiang Mai (Golden Cupids Hotel) (Leg mid-point; teams were told this is not the Pitstop and must continue) (Overnight Rest) * Chiang Mai (Chiang Mai Railway Station) to Bangkok (Bangkok Railway Station) *Bangkok (Wat Pho) *Bangkok (Jim Thompson's House) *Bangkok (Leela Thai Herbal Spa) * Bangkok (Suvarnabhumi Airport) to Kerikeri, New Zealand (Bay of Islands Airport) *Kerikeri (Makana Confections) *Kerikeri (Mission House) At the only Speedbump in the entire race, Lili & Lee had to take a ride from the Dragon. The first Roadblock had one team member successfully complete four golf course. The Detour of the leg was a choice between Water or Rock. In Water, teams went to the Floating Market and transferred fruits to an old lady. In Rock, teams traveled to Ayutthaya, where they transferred rocks to a specific area. At the second Roadblock of the leg, one team member had to keep eating chocolates until they found one with almond inside. ;Additional Task *At Chiang Mai Thai Cookery School, teams were taught how to cook hot and sour soup with shrimp. Leg 10 (New Zealand → Argentina) * Kerikeri (Bay of Islands Airport) to Buenos Aires, Argentina (Ministro Pistarini International Airport) *Buenos Aires (Floralis Genérica) (National Museum of Fine Arts) *Buenos Aires (Colon Theatre) *Buenos Aires (El Obelisco) *Buenos Aires (Kavanagh Building) At the final Fast Forward of the entire race, the team went to the National Museum of Fine Arts to quietly find their clue. The Detour was a choice between Wear or Chair. In Wear, teams got dressed and had to recite a script in Spanish. In Chair, teams searched under 2,500 chairs for one with a clue underneath it. ;Additional Task *At El Obelisco, teams had to climb up the structure to retrieve a flag for each member. Leg 11 (Argentina → Brazil) * Buenos Aires (Ministro Pistarini International Airport) to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil (Santos Dumont Airport) *Rio de Janeiro (Copacabana Fort) *Rio de Janeiro (Lapa Rio Capoeira) *Rio de Janeiro (Sugar Loaf) *Rio de Janeiro (Christ The Redeemer) The Detour was between Grab or Crab. In Grab, teams went to Maracanã Soccer Stadium and each team member must save three goals each. In Crab, teams wents to Marius and ate seven Carangueijadas each. The Roadblock required one team member to perform Capoeira and have the three judges satisfied. ;Additional Tasks *Teams took a cable car from Sugar Loaf to the Mountain of Urca. *Teams were taken by helicopter to the Pitstop. Leg 12 (Brazil → United States of America) * Rio de Janeiro (Santos Dumont Airport) to Newark, New Jersey, USA (Newark International Airport) *Princeton (Chancellor Green Library) *Princeton (Princeton University Art Museum) *Princeton (Princeton Cemetery) *Princeton (Nassau Inn) *Princeton (Princeton Battle Monument) The final Detour had teams choosing between Analyze or Search. In Analyze, teams received a book and must search the words in it for their next destination. In Search, teams went to a pile of books to search for the book titled with their next destination. The final Roadblock had one team member remember and categorize the items featured in each leg. ;Additional task *At Princeton Cemetery, teams were given a list of quotes and must match them with the people that said them. Once done, they must transfer six coffins to Morven before continuing on. Reference You can read the entire season by going to this link: RealShowFan's The Amazing Race 1 The Complete Season